Forbidden, unrequited Love Or is it?
by gcbabe23tasha
Summary: Hermoine is in a loving relationship with Harry. One that is kept secret from Ron. But, as Hermoine gets to know her secret black knight, Draco. Things get very complicated, very quickly. really OOC[this is my first fic.. so pls be nice. no flames pls thx
1. Chapter 1

God Dammit! I hate Astronomy! I could be doing so many other things with my spare time. "Like?" questioned the little voice inside my head. Oh yes, I remember now. Harry and Ron aren't talking to me again. I still don't get what the big deal is. They never stop fighting and the one time that I try to point this out to them I get yelled at for it. What is their problem? Urgh!

Screw this! I can't be fucked with all this anymore. The only reason why I study so much is so that I'll beat Malfoy. He is so irritating. I still don't see what his problem is. I mean fair enough, I'm a muggle-born and everything. But, it's not like I have a disease. Maybe he'll come 'round. Geez, I must be more deluded than I thought. Draco Malfoy? Famous Muggle hater? Come around enough to think that I deserve a second thought or any consideration at all? Pfft! As if! Although there were those few times that he had come to my defence. Although those times were always backed up by a comment that proved just how much he must hate me.

After stashing my books in a pile that doesn't even resemble neatness I walked down the stairs into the Common Room to find Ron pashing Lavender. Jesus, can't they get a bloody room?

So much for being in love for me. When I dated Ron a couple of months ago I'd broken up with him because I couldn't handle keeping it all a secret. I mean if he really wanted to be with me would he have wanted to keep it secret? I think not! Then, when I broke up with him he actually started crying! I never thought I would see that side of Ron. But oh well, everyone has their weak side, right?

I found myself at the edge of the Lake. It's only eight-thirty so I know I won't get into any trouble but it's late enough for everyone to be inside. Either hanging with their friends or getting it on with someone that won't even remember their name come tomorrow morning.

A soft voice suddenly interrupts my thoughts. Someone is singing. Hmms.. So I guess I'm not the only one who's having a rough night. The voice is so soft, yet manly. It rings with notes of depression, hope, love betrayed.

"_Oh what have I done? _

_Why does my world revolve around those I cannot have?_

_Why is it her name that never ceases to demand,_

_What I cannot escape, _

Hermoine, I love you like I-"

"Draco?" I try to speak but I can barely even hear my own voice. Nevertheless he stops singing. A couple of seconds ago his eyes had been shining in the moonlight. Now they sparkled with shock, even fear.

Swallowing what ever it was that was in my mouth I stand up and come out of the small alcove of bushes I had been sitting in. "Hermoine!" Came his strangled whisper, "I was just joking, just wanted to know what you would say. Of course I knew it was you there. As if I would ever fall in love with a Mu- with you." Came the words that I had expected to hear but something betrayed his feelings. Whether it was the look in his eyes or the way his voice couldn't find that familiar jeering tone that I had grown accustomed to.

"Shh," I placed one finger on his lips. He kissed it with a look in his eyes that both excited me and in a moment I was lost. Lost in those beautiful eyes. I had never known he felt like this.


	2. Chapter 2

"Moine! Moine! Wake up! Everyone went down to breakfast ages ago." I awoke, still confused and disgruntled from this dream. The last thing I remembered last night was kissing Harry good night. What a weird dream! I had never been happier to know that none of my dreams held significant meaning. So I had a quick shower, pulled on my uniform and went down the stairs only to be met by Harry.

"I thought you went back to breakfast." "What? And miss out on giving my baby her good morning kiss?" he replied as he drew me into his arms and kissed me softly. When we broke apart, I looked around and seeing no one else in the room, leant in to kiss him again. This time, the kiss grew more passionate. He kissed and sucked on my bottom lip and willingly I parted my lips to let his tongue in. Which it did, while his tongue massaged mine bringing jolts of electricity to shiver up and down my back. He let his hand slip and cup itself around my behind and gave it a little squeeze, which resulted in the cute, dirty giggle I knew he loved to hear. As we parted, I said softly, so as not to break the moment, "We should go, I'm starving and knowing Ron, he would come barging in here and find us... like this." "Ok, you know I love you, right?" with an exasperated sigh he continued, "I still don't really see why we have to keep this a secret. Almost everyone else knows and if Ron hasn't heard anything by now he must be deaf. And if he did find out wouldn't you rather he found out form us rather than someone like Pansy?" "Baby, I know how you feel but I can't help that... I just need this time to explain to him properly. I love you but I don't want to lose Ron as a friend. I'm sure you don't either. I just need time." Giving me a quick kiss he replied, "I understand." We both gave each other a small smile and headed down to the portrait hole. Time to face another day at Hogwarts. Harry slapped my ass softly as I went through in front of him and I giggled again. At that moment the portrait swung forward and admitted Ron who asked, "What's so funny?" "Nothing!" Harry and I cried out simultaneously. "Well, hurry up then! I know it's Saturday morning and everything but there's something important you both need to see.


	3. Chapter 3

When Ron, Hermione and Harry got to the Great Hall there was hardly anyone there.

"Geez, there was a load more people here when I left to get you two. Harry took so long in getting you, Mione. I thought he got lost." Ron finished off his little joke with his weird little half laugh half giggle.

Harry gave Ron a Look, "Ha Ha, very funny. You would think that since I've been here for like, seven years I'd know my way around. Eh, Ron?"

Ron went an extremely deep shade of red, "Shut up Harry, you promised not to say anything… Or do you want me to spill my little piece of knowledge… Hmm?"

"Ok, ok… I'll keep quiet if you do." Harry said rather quickly and more high-pitched than usual.

"Is it just me or am I being left out of something?" I remarked, "I mean, come on, how stupid do you think I am?"

Harry and Ron both turned to look at her, "Ok, don't answer that question."

"I'll be only too happy to," came the way too familiar voice of… You guessed it, Malfoy.

"Can I help you?" I asked, with no real concern about whether or not I could.

"Granger, what makes you think that you would be any help to me?"

"Only the fact that for the past six years she has kicked your ass in every subject… Also the fact that she's not a worthless scum like you… Oh, and wait… She probably flies better than you as well," with that remark they, along with all the other Gryffindors that had been listening, cracked up laughing. Leaving Malfoy to give a rather pathetic glare and saunter away.

"You would think that with what happened on his holidays he would've sobered up a bit."

"Ron! That was really tight. Just shut up, okay?" I said, outraged that he could say something like that. In front of everyone as well…

"What? It's not like I yelled out what happened at the top of my voice," he finished rather pathetically.

"Whatever, I'll see you guys later… I have to study." I said hastily.

"But you've already done all your homework!"

As Hermione walked out Harry and Ron stared speechlessly after her. "What is up with her?" Harry asked, still gaping.

"I have no idea mate," Ron replied, "All I know is she's going to flip when she finds out about the new class we're taking tomorrow."

"Huh? What class?" Harry practically gasped.

"That's what I was going to show you guys when we all got out here… But then Hermione bailed." Ron replied.

"Yeah, okay, back to the class… What are you going on about?" Harry asked.

"Well… You're not going to like it," Ron started weakly.

"I don't care… Tell me! Please, Don't leave me hanging like this."

"Okay, well, we have a new poetry class…" Ron said, closing his eyes and then slowly opening them to find Harry looking absolutely baffled.

"But… But… Why? With who?" Harry spluttered.

"Why? I don't know… With who… Ummm… I think… The Slytherins…"

"Shit… I'm screwed… We're screwed… We're all screwed" said Harry, rather dramatically than usual.

"Reckon we should find Hermione?" Ron asked

"Yep… But, **_you're _**telling her." Said Harry forcefully.

"Why me? I told you…" Ron argued.

"That's different." Harry shot back.

"How? I thought you were going to choke on your bloody saliva or whatever else has been in that mouth of yours," said Ron slyly.

"Out of line man. Out of line," said Harry while punching him playfully.

"Let's go."

Meanwhile 

Urgh! Sometimes they are so insensitive. I mean, I love them like brothers… Okay, maybe not so much as a brother about Harry… But still, way out of line. As I walked through the corridors leading to the library I came across Pansy.

"Okay, Granger, normally I wouldn't be speaking to someone like you… I don't want to get a bad reputation… I mean, what would people say if I like, starting hanging with you," she punctuated that with an obviously fake, loud giggle, "But, I'll just cut to the chase, have you seen my Drakie? I can't find him anywhere."

"Number one, Parkinson, I wouldn't want to be seen speaking to you either, I don't want to get a reputation for hanging out with a slut. And number two, if I saw your 'little Drakie' I wouldn't tell you. Just for the small satisfaction to see you and him both miserable… although I really don't know why he would go for you except for the fact that he's an arrogant, horny little shit," and with that I pushed her out of the way and kept on walking.

"You'll be sorry for that! I'll make you pay!" Pansy screamed out with everyone watching her as she lost her composure.

God, she's a bitch… Though it doesn't really bother me anymore. I've gotten used to it.

As I walk into the library I hear someone say behind me, "Fancy meeting you here."

"Oh, hey Lavender. How are you?"

"yeah, I'm ok. Have you seen Ron?" she asks.

"Ummz… No, not recently… Last time I saw him he was eating breakfast. Why?"

"I should've known… Not exactly out of character, huh?" we both laughed, " I just wanted to ask him something. No biggie… I just wanted to know if he'd be my partner for tomorrow."

"Why? What's happening tomorrow?" I asked.

"Didn't you know? Well, we'll be starting a poetry class… That's great and everything but it'll be with the Slytherins." She explained.

"Oh crap… This is a disaster… What's the bet that someone will use this as an excuse for the whole 'secret admirer' thing." I say, while grinning at the expression on Lavender's face.

"Yeah… funny… Anyway, I'll see you later." With that, Lavender hurried off.

Sometimes people are so easy to read. Well, I doubt Ron will object to partnering her. I'll probably go with Harry. This should be fun… And interesting… Extremely interesting.

Heys! Thanks for reviewing my fic so far… This is my first one so I need all the help I can get…

Thanks for pointing that out Koryan'shea I'll definitely fix that up. Thanks for the support Carnivalgirl. Pashing is basically kissing. Sorry, I'll remember to use more commonly used words in the future…

thanks w1nd3y for the comments i will work on those chapters... Just been kinda busy lately.. and i kinda jumped headfirst into this fanfic.. so, just trying to pull it together.. but you guys will definately.. well, hopefully see improvements.

I'm sorry you feel that way lovelydeaths.. hopefully as i work on it more you'll change your mind.. if not, all good.

M-mcnight thanks for the constructive criticism peace out! thanks w1nd3y for the comments i will work on those chapters... Just been kinda busy lately.. and i kinda jumped headfirst into this fanfic.. so, just trying to pull it together.. but you guys will definately.. well, hopefully see improvements.

im sorry you feel that way lovelydeaths.. hopefully as i work on it more you'll change your mind.. if not, all good.

M-mcnight thanks for the constructive criticism


	4. Chapter 4

Brrrrnng! Brrrrnng!

Urgh! Darn alarm clock. As I fumble around with the bedside table trying to press the snooze or off button, whichever one will make it shut up. I realise it's Monday morning. Great! As I walk down into the Common Room I try to brace myself for today. I mean, it's only been the first week and everything but I'm already tired out by everything… Or more to say, will be tired out by everything. I know that this week will be the beginning of all my Head Girl duties. I also know who Head Boy is… Draco. I still don't know what his deal is. Oh well. As I walk into the Great Hall to get breakfast I spot Harry and Ron. Now, I kinda feel bad about how I ditched them like that yesterday. I spent the rest of the day avoiding (which wasn't very hard to do) and I got back to Gryffindor Tower so late that I knew they were both sleeping.

I didn't really do much, I just spent like the whole day in the library then when Madame Pince got me to leave I went up to the Astronomy Tower and watched the stars. Well, that isn't entirely true. I just thought about Ron, Harry, Draco and everyone and everything else that seemed to be quickly getting more and more confusing.

"Hermione, do you wanna come and sit down?" Ron asked.

"Sure, I am starving… It feels like I haven't eaten for ages."

"Well, you didn't come down to Dinner last night so you would be," Harry said, while managing to look so sweetly concerned.

"Yeah, well, I had some things to do. But for now, let's eat." I said.

"Umm… I think Ron already beat you to it," Harry replied, laughing.

I piled my plate with scrambled eggs, bacon, sausages and some fried tomatoes.

"You know, Granger, for someone who has such a tiny figure, to match your tiny brain, you really do eat a lot," said Malfoy, who had come up out of nowhere.

"Considering some of the things you've said before that isn't really much of an insult. I expected better, but what do you want?" I replied.

"I don't want or need anything from you. I just had to tell you that instead of going to second lesson, which would have been care of Magical Creatures with that oaf. We have to go to a meeting with Dumbledore and I think McGonagall will be there too," he said, "I guess I'll see you later," with that he sauntered off.

"Damn man. What is his deal?" Colin Creevey asked, "Why would anyone be mean to someone who was friends with Harry?"

While trying hard to bite down on a laugh, "I honestly don't know Colin," Ron said trying to assume an innocent, baby-like voice, "Maybe there are actually some people out there who don't like us very much."

"Shut up Ron, how tight are you being?" I intervened, "Don't worry about him Colin, Ron just didn't get any sleep last night and he's in a bad mood."

"A- A- Are you sure, M- Miss Granger? I don't want him to be mad at me. What would Harry think if his best friend, like, hated me?" Colin asked.

"I assure you, I wouldn't really care." Harry said.

"Harry! I didn't know you were listening!" squeaked Colin, sounding thoroughly embarrassed.

"Yeah, sorry… But Hemione, Ron and I need to go. You know, classes and stuff… We'll catch up later though, okay? Bye" Harry replied.

"Bye Harry!" yelled out Colin, waving energetically.

"Okay, Harry, I know you love having your own little fan club and everything… But that guy seriously needs some help." Ron said, with a bemused sort of expression on his face.

"Oh Ron, leave him alone," I said, "He just admires Harry." And with that both of them, including myself, cracked up laughing. Herbology went by pretty much uneventfully, unless you count the fact that Ron had to choose the hot pink gardening gloves to wear, which resulted in Ron being bagged out the whole lesson. Before long, I had to make my way to the meeting when I realised I didn't know where it was meant to be. So while everyone was packing up all the equipment they has used I asked Professor Sprout if I could go on to the Charms classroom to get Malfoy, so I could go with him to the meeting. Professor agreed, seeing as she was struggling to put three pot plants of Squirgufers in their little spot in the Greenhouse, which was proving quite difficult for her.

I grabbed my books, said a quick 'bye' to Harry and Ron and then left. By the time I got to the classroom the bell had just gone, resulting in Malfoy, and his cronies, Crabbe and Goyle, to leave the classroom together.

"Malfoy!" I called.

"Granger, what are you doing here? Do I have a fully-fledged stalker on my tail?" he tried to joke.

"No, you forgot to tell me where we're having the meeting," I replied icily.

"Oh yeah… woops! Completely slipped my mind," he said while giving me a fake smile. He offered his arm and said, "Care to walk with me there? We might as well."

I was completely taken aback by this behaviour but I said, "Sure, why not?" and slipped my arm through his and chatted and laughed with him all the way to the Great Hall as thought we were and always had been great friends. For some strange reason, being with Draco like this really made me happy. He really is considerate and nice when he wants to be. I just felt so comfortable with him. So, because of the way I felt, I totally ignored everything that was being whispered about us as we walked past. By the time we got to the Great Hall Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall were already there.

"Hello, Miss Granger and Mr.Malfoy, would you please take a seat. We have innumerable things to discuss although we shall only discuss those of importance here today," Dumbledore greeted them and waved his wand levitating two chairs to join the one table that had been left out of the four rows of House Tables that normally occupied the Great Hall.

"Certainly Sir," replied Malfoy as he pulled out Hermione's chair for her and then seated in his own leaving Hermione and Professor McGonagall practically gaping in surprise.

The meeting went well. Malfoy was really well-behaved. He noted down all of his duties without one single complaint or sly look. Which was really weird for him. Hermione did this as well… But then again, has anyone ever grown to expect anything other than that from her?

The last topic they discussed was night patrol.

"Yes. I think we have basically spoken about everything of importance but there is one more matter I must speak to you about. Tonight, Wednesday night and Friday night are all the night that you will have to start your night patrol. All that is required of you is that you both patrol the grounds starting at eight pm until eleven pm and that is all. You will have to be looking out for students out and warm them to be inside their Tower at nine. And anything else that is unexpected or out of place needs to be reported to myself, if you cant get in contact with me, depending on the urgency you shall report to Professor McGonagall. That is all. I am pretty sure you're classes will be almost finished so if you wish you could join them or have fifteen minutes of leisure time." With that Hermione and Draco left and walked slowly back to class. "Well, that was a mouthful, huh?" Draco said, as an attempt to start up a conversation.

"Yeah, I know… And to think we have four classes left to go through. I just want to go back to sleep," I replied.

"Why? Did you have a rough night?" Draco asked, with what seemed like real concern in his voice.

"You could say that… Draco?"

"Yes?" he replied.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" I asked, not able to hold in my curiosity any longer.

"Well, why shouldn't I be nice to you?" he replied, "I have always thought you would make a great friend. And there have been many times when I've wanted to stop acting like a jerk so I could actually become friends with you. But, as time went by that grew harder and harder for me to do. But then, today, I just wanted to give it a go and it just feels so natural. I don't know if I'm explaining this right or not."

"N-No, it makes perfect sense," I stuttered, in my shock.

"So, friends?" he asked, while holding out his hand.

"Friends." I answered, shaking it. With that the bell went. "I guess I'll see you in that poetry class we have later on," I said.

"You can bet on it," he replied. And we separated and both walked off to find our friends who were making their way towards us now.

Well, I thought today was going to be interesting. I wonder how Ron and Harry will take this.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews thanks a heap for all the encouragement and constructive criticism.

Sorry **firearieyofusa **I didn't know it would be confusing. Hermione was dreaming in chapter 1. But yeah, seriously… this means a lot to me… thanks guys

And I will be updating more… with longer chaps as well… thanks again guys.

"Mione! How did the meeting go?" Harry asked as they both approached me.

"It went ok, actually, it went really good," I said, smiling, "How was Hagrid?"

"Yeah, he was ok. I swear I will never forget it when we did Blast-ended Skrewts," Ron answered.

"I know! How funny was that? What are we doing now?" I asked, wanting to know if I had missed out on anything good.

"Well, we're doing these animals, well, they're not exactly animals but really interesting creatures," Harry started off.

"Yep. Uh-huh. They're great. Absolutely wonderful," Ron said with a slight blush creeping up his face.

"Yeah, we're umm doing, Veela." Harry finished.

"Ha! Oh my god, this will be a bloody crack-up!" With that I started laughing, "I can't WAIT to see your faces next lesson."

"Well. Hagrid isn't going to be bringing them into class until we learn certain… defense thingys. But, we don't need them! They wouldn't hurt us." Ron said.

"I bet you'd just love to do some damage to one of them, wouldn't you Ron?" Harry asked, although I doubted that I would've gotten the answer wrong if someone were to ask me that.

"Shut up, Harry. Anyways, I have to jet." Ron said hastily.

"Why? Harry and I both asked.

"I needed to talk to Lavender about something." He said, and with that, ran off.

"Damn, that guy has it bad." Harry said.

"It took you that long to notice?" I replied, and we both started laughing.

"So, Mione… Did you want to go for a walk or something? I think Ron'll be in there for a while." Harry asked.

"Sure," I answered.

So Harry and I started off for this little alcove of bushes near the Lake. But, no one else was there. They were all probably getting ready for lunch. Harry sat down and I sat in front of him. He out his arms around me and we sat like that for a long time, just talking about mundane things and I was just relaxing.

Then he started kissing my neck. I turned around enough so it would be easier to kiss him and we sat there making out. Then I reached up to play with his neck. Then I slipped my hand into his hair. God, I loved his hair. So silky, blonde, in place almost all the time. I really suited his grey eyes.

Woah! What the? Harry doesn't have blonde hair and grey eyes.

"Umm… Sorry, I have to go. I have something to do." I said, pulling myself together and knowing I had to get out of there.

"Hermione. What's wrong? What did I do?" Harry asked. He seemed utterly bewildered. I knew hew as because I was feeling exactly the same way.

"I-I just have t-to go." Then I stood up and left him sitting there.

"Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god… What the hell was that?" I thought. Of course, I knew what happened. But why? I mean, it's not like I have any feelings for him. Now, I knew who I had been describing. Thinking of while I was kissing Harry.

Draco.

This is fucked. Something is seriously wrong. I love Harry. I know I do… "Do I?"

I whispered to myself. Sitting in my sanctuary, the library.

Suddenly I felt two hands cover my eyes. "Guess who?"

"Huh? Who is it?" The voice was strikingly familiar but somehow different.

"Me." The hands slid off and I turned around to be faced by the object of my thoughts, Draco.

"Hey," I said with a desperately forced smile, "what are you doing here?"

"Well, I was looking for you…" He answered.

"Oh, how come?" I asked.

"I just wanted to say that, well, it was really great of you to accept my friendship like that… and I, well… I just wanted you to know that I'm honoured." He said.

"Wow… I mean, that's really sweet." And it was.

"And… I needed a desperate favour.' He added, smiling.

"I knew it!" I exclaimed, while laughing. "What's up?" I pulled out a chair for him and he sat down.

"Thanks. Well, you know about the poetry class that we have next lesson?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, I heard from Snape. We need to be in pairs. And, I-I was wondering… Did you want to be my partner?" he asked.

"Sure… why not? I guess it'll be ok. But, I'm totally clueless when it comes to poetry." I said.

"That's ok, you'll be fine," he replied, while smiling, that beautiful, sweet. Hermione, Snap out of it!

"Well, I have to go. I'll see you in, like, twenty minutes." I said.

"Oh, sure… I'll see you then… and thanks again, Hermione."

With that, I walked off… At the Library door, I couldn't resist looking back. When I did, I saw him sitting there. Looking at me. When I looked back he smiled and blushed a very deep red.

Oh no… This is going to be worse than I thought. I think I have feelings for Draco!


	6. Chapter 6

**_s2 Thank-you to all my wonderful, beautiful reviewers. You all are great! _**

_**I hope you like the story so far, and will continue to like it. Because, I do… Despite it's quirkiness and despite my lack of experience. Love youse all! s2 **_

_Draco's POV (point of view)_

Man! I have no idea what Pansy's problem is. She full-on skitzed it at me. Apparently I should be hanging out or even talking to Hermione. She just has no idea how sweet and funny and well, happy Hermione is.

Pansy reckons that the Cheering Charm we did in Charms has like, wrecked my brain and she's considering tipping off Prof. Snape and saying she think si need psychiatric help. To tell you the truth, Pansy needs it.

I was looking for Hermione, and I can't bloody find her anywhere. I walk in to the Library after looking everywhere else for her.

Finally, that familiar, beautiful head of hair is sitting on top the neck which is attached to the wonderful Hermione Granger.

She looks deep in thought. I hope she's ok. I walk up behind her and put my hands over her eyes and said, "Guess who."

"Huh? Who is it?" she asked back, she's so cute. I thought to myself with a smile.

"Me." I answered,

"Hey," she said, it looked like she was forcing a smile. Damn, trust me ro have bad timing, "what are you doing here?"

"Well, I was looking for you…" I answered.

"Oh, how come?" She asked.

Well, here goes nothing.

"I just wanted to say that, well, it was really great of you to accept my friendship like that… and I, well… I just wanted you to know that I'm honoured." I said.

"Wow… I mean, that's really sweet." She answered back, was she blushing?

"And… I needed a desperate favour.' I added, smiling.

"I knew it!" She exclaimed, while laughing. "What's up?" She pulled out a chair for me and I sat down.

"Thanks. Well, you know about the poetry class that we have next lesson?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, I heard from Snape. We need to be in pairs. And, I-I was wondering… Did you want to be my partner?" I asked hoping against hope that she'd say yes.

"Sure… why not? I guess it'll be ok. But, I'm totally clueless when it comes to poetry." She answered, although she's probably the best there is.

"That's ok, you'll be fine," I replied and smiled.

"Well, I have to go. I'll see you in, like, twenty minutes." She said.

"Oh, sure… I'll see you then… and thanks again, Hermione."

With that, she walked off. I looked at her walking away. Well, at least she didn't reject me. Yay! But then again, it's not like I asked her out either. Damn! This is going to be so hard. How am I supposed to win over someone who doesn't even care?

When she got to the Library door she stopped and turned around.

She smiled and I smiled back, wanting to wave but didn't want to seem like a dork. I also wanted to grab her by the waist and kiss her but then she'd never speak to me again. I felt my cheeks go red. Oh no! I'm blushing. Crap! I was waiting for her to crack up laughing. When I opened my eyes she was gone.

She is so great! I mean, I've always had a crush on her… But then, why have I always been such a jerk? I asked myself and seriously tried thinking of the answer.

I guess it's the fact that she's always been Potter's best friend.

And well, it's no secret that my father (if I can actually call him that) and I have had a crap relationship. He's always been a manipulating, cruel, abusive dickhead.

I don't know what made him that way. I guess the reason is because of the way he was brought up. My grandfather, was exactly like my Dad. In fact, I heard he was worse. My Dad has scars all over his body and one night, when he was drunk off his face. He told me his story…

"Draco, your grandfather was a worthless git. He bashed my mother until she died one day. And then he was going to turn on me but then, something stayed his hand. In fact, it was Voldemort. Have you ever wondered why I always, ALWAYS worship Lord Voldemort's name? It was because he saved my life.

_He told my father not to harm me because I was needed to serve His will. _

_Although, your beloved grandfather followed His orders, by that time I hated him beyond hate. _

_Don't turn out like me. Don't! Don't! _

_It was also Voldemort who found me your mother. While I was at Hogwarts, I was in love with a woman. She was so beautiful, no man could ever resist her. And one day, after so, so many times trying she accepted my offer to take her on a date. I guess there was something about me she liked because we stayed together for a very long time. _

_But then, one day, Dominic and I were going to torture a couple of Gryffindor first-years and we were about to take them into an empty classroom and what do I find but my beautiful Verniasa with that scum, James Potter! _

_Oh, how I hated him. I then focused my life on the Dark Arts, to serve our Master and to make sure all Gryffindors and God-forsaken Potters pay! And then pay some more!_

_Draco, I'm going to tell you the truth about something. I never really loved your mother that much. I mean, yes, she is a respectable woman… But the only reason why I married her was because Voldemort and my father agreed on it. _

_I will never be able to love a woman unless it is Verniasa. _

_So, now, your question has been answered that is why I hated James Potter so much, because he stole the only love of my life… and tainted her so that I couldn't touvh her without thinking of her infidelity and because it was HIS son who stole my Master's life away… That Harry Potter," he spat on the floor, "I will make his life a living hell… and you, you my boy, must help me… But I must toughen you up first!"_

I drew out of my reminiscing with a jerk, the beating that I had gotten after that tale was the worst I had ever had. I guess there was always a reason behind my Father's actions but that doesn't mean I have to forgive him. I was NOT going to let him run and ruin my life. I would not let him, his stupid rules and his idiotic hatred ruin my chances for true happiness.

The bell rang…

Time to see Hermione, and with that I smiled such a wide smile I thought my cheeks would split.


End file.
